club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
The Veggie Villain is the eleventh and final PSA Mission. In it, the player must track down Herbert and stop him for good. Guide You will start the mission in the HQ with G. He has finally figured out what the seeds Herbert left behind are; they are corn seeds. However, G still doesn't know why Herbert has corn seeds. The reason you were called to the HQ is because several items have went missing from the Gift Shop, and Herbert is suspected to have stolen them. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie are already there, so you can join their investigation. Rookie doesn't notice it at first, but a chair has been stolen. There are some corn seeds by the spot where it used to be, so you can take them. Jet Pack Guy is up in the office, where the computer is gone. There are corn seeds here, too. Jet Pack Guy will secure the area. Suddenly, G will call you and tell you to report to the HQ, and the signal will cut out. Your Spy Phone teleporter will be messed up. At the HQ, Herbert has taken over the PSA's mainframe and inform everyone about his plans to ruin the PSA's secret identity! He's going to do a broadcast at the Ski Village. G has locked down all the PSA technology, meaning neither you nor Herbert can use it. You must stop the broadcast! Check out Herbert's broadcast at the Ski Village. You must find a way to stop it, and the best way would probably be to play a movie using the projector that Rookie found. Dancing Penguin has sat on his glasses by accident, and is sad that he can not see the movie. You must get him a new lens. Go to the Beach and enter the Lighthouse. Pick up the disc and clean it with the spray on the speaker. Pick up the empty can next to the wooden wheel. Rory is at the Beacon, and he is fixing the telescope. However, he needs some new lens. The one he currently has is too thick and would fit better on glasses. Go to the Gadget Room. Put the can in the Test Chamber and fill it with water, then freeze it. The can will tip over and the ice will fall out. Take it back to Rory, and he will give you the other lens. Give the lens to Dancing Penguin, and he will fix his glasses and thank you. Now, it's time to stop Herbert's broadcast! Put the disc in the projector. It'll start playing Night of the Living Sled, but you can still hear the sound. You'll need to track Herbert and stop his broadcast from the source! Unscrew the bolts on the side of the projector with your Spy Phone wrench, and you'll play a tracking mini game. The easiest way to solve it is to do make one row blue, another row pink, etc. until you've gone through every color. Then just choose the colors outlined in green in their respective slots. You'll find that Herbert's broadcast is at the Mine Shack! Go to the Mine Shack and you'll see a trail leading into the corn. First follow the popcorn. Then follow the paw prints and complete the note, and pick up the wooden board. The note reads "How To Grow Super Corn" and has a list of ingredients. Retrace your steps to the second area. Follow the ingredients in the order the note lists them. At the stream, use the wooden board as a bridge. Throw the corn seeds into the torch the get the ladder down. Herbert is recording on his computer. Unplug his computer and he will use Rookie's Spy Phone to teleport a strange object to the PSA HQ. The machine in question turns out to be a popcorn bomb! You must evacuate the HQ, and fast! Pull the orange book on the shelf and a colored wheel will come out of the dresser. Solve the puzzle by moving each piece to the right color. Agent D will come out of the dresser and comment that, while the PSA's technology is down, the EPF's is fine! She teleports everybody out to the Ski Village just before the bomb explodes. The PSA is finished, and all the operations and Herbert-catching plans will be transferred to the EPF. The mission is finished. You will receive the Mission 11 Medal. If you helped Dancing Penguin fix his glasses, you will get the Gift From Dot. Trivia * The name of the mission comes from Herbert being a villain and a vegetarian. * You can play the mission here https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q11//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 11 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission11Map.png|The Map during the mission.